


Sparkling eyes and wet kisses

by Rubydreamt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydreamt/pseuds/Rubydreamt
Summary: Kouki and Seijuro are a married couple. (They are like 25)It had been three weeks since Seijuro and Kouki had their last alone time. Seijuro was too busy with work. And now that they had a time together they decided to enjoy it as much as they could. They realise that they are really in love.Really it is all fluffy. And very sweet.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sparkling eyes and wet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first AkaFuri fic ! I really love this pairing and felt the need to write about them. I rarely post my work but I am really proud of that one so here I am posting it. I cried writting this, there is so much feelings. This is also my first time writting sexual content so please bear with me.
> 
> Kuroko no basket as well as the characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Finally, after three long weeks, they had time for each other at last. Kouki was more than happy to be able to spend time with his husband. 

They were currently watching a movie while cuddling pretty close. The brunette sighed in contentment, he felt safe and happy in Seijuro's arms. 

"You okay ?" Asked the red haired while stroking his lover's hair.

"More than okay, it has been three weeks since our last alone time." Kouki responded with a tone that made it sound like he had been fed up. 

"Well, work is very demanding." Seijuro replied with a pout. 

"Hey I know ! I know how it is and it is okay !" Kouki rose a little, just enough to look at his husband's face, "It's okay, Sei. I wasn’t complaining. Sorry if you felt like I was." they gazed at each other. Their eyes met. Hazel drowning in a pool of ruby. 

"It is just that I don't want you to think I am more interested in work than you. But at the same time, this job provides us all of this." He referred to their surroundings. They were currently living in a mansion.

"I know and I am sorry I didn't want you to feel that way. I just, I missed you, you know." Kouki looked away, regret filling his green orbs. 

“I missed you too, love.” whispered Akashi as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist to pull him closer. 

"I love you." Kouki exclaimed, hiding his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. 

"I love you too." Seijuro’s voice was filled with tenderness which sent shivers down Kouki’s spine. 

When they pulled apart, they were both gazing at each other’s eyes. Eyes shining with love. Furihata grinned and leaned in closer in order to press his lips to Akashi's in a chaste kiss. He couldn't resist when the red haired was smiling like that. 

They weren't paying attention to the movie anymore. They just wanted to enjoy the other's presence. Wrapped together in a tight embrace. 

When their lips parted, Kouki hid his face anew in the crook of the red haired’s neck. Inhaling the other’s sent. 

“I really missed you.” He murmured, Akashi could feel Kouki’s warm breath tickling his neck. 

He bent down a little, enough to press a gentle kiss onto Furihata's neck, one kiss which turned into multiples kisses. The brunette gasped at the sudden movement. 

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to do that, you should have told me.", Kouki rose his head and gazed lovingly at his lover while stroking his left cheek. 

"Well, it has been three weeks so..." Akashi said in a hush tone. Eyes still deeply gazing into the brunette’s. 

" I-I wanted to do it too." Kouki admitted shyly, pressing his lips together. Even though they were married, Kouki still felt shy in these kind of moments. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t good enough for Seijuro. 

After all, he was married to The Akashi Seijuro, the man that every women wanted to date, the man that every men wanted to look like. And he was just a nobody, ordinary and boring. But whenever Akashi looked at him, he knew why the red haired choose him. Because of the way he always looked at him, so lovingly, he knew why. 

Akashi rose his head, his eyes were sparkling so much Kouki swore he could see stars in it. A broad smile made its way onto his lips, "Shall we continue then ?" He asked with a suggestive look to which Furihata giggled. "Of course."

Furihata bent down onto the bed in order to let Akashi have free access to his skin. The red haired went back to trailing butterfly kisses down the brunet’s neck as he was doing so he started to unbutton his shirt. His hand caressed the milky skin offered to him. Furihata gasped as every touch felt electrical as if it was their first time. 

"Wait, let me help." Furihata suggested in a shaky voice, he pushed his lover’s hands away so that he could get rid of his shirt himself. 

“Here, better.” He grinned at Seijuro who grinned back.

“Yup.” Kouki was now sitting onto Seijuro’s laps, he was a bit taller because of their position. He cupped the red haired’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. 

Akashi could feel Furihata’s breathe ghosting over his lips. He smiled lovingly at him and locked their lips together, in the process he cupped his lover’s cheeks as well. He muttered a soft "I love you" against his lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, conveying all of the love they were holding for each other. 

When they parted, Furihata gasped, and when he opened his eyes he felt hypnotised by the way Akashi looked, he was gorgeous and that thought alone made him blush. 

“You are really beautiful.” He blurted out without thinking, eyes narrowed, filled with love and want.

Akashi’s eyes widened and he gaped. He looked flustered. “You really know how to make me feel things.” Seijuro admitted with reddish cheeks. Only Furihata could fluster him.

“Too much things.” He moaned, bending so that his lips were pressed against the brunette’s ear. 

Akashi’s hot breath ghosting over his ear sent a shiver down his spine which made him moan. 

The red haired started traveling kouki’s chest with his mouth. living soft kisses and playful licks. When he arrived to his stomach he started to make butterfly kisses which made Furihata burst into laughter. 

"That tickles, Sei." He was giggling hard. 

“I know it does.” He smirked and continued as Furihata was crying of laughter. 

“Meanie.” Whined Furihata in between laughter. 

The red haired then rose his face and stuck his tongue out, eyes still sparkling. 

Furihata was speechless as the look on Seijuro’s face made Furihata fall even further in love. The red haired was half laughing and half grinning and his eyes were so wide and shiny, they were always sparkling when he was looking at Kouki. 

Then Seijuro went back to kouki’s stomach, he placed one last kiss there. And left kisses on his lower abdomen as his hands were unbuttoning the brunette’s pants. He cupped his groin, still covered by his boxer. 

Furihata covered his face with his arms in a fast movement, moaning softly as his lover was stroking him gently. 

“C-Come on Sei, Remove it.” he stammered, his face still covered by his arms. 

“Alright.”, Furihata felt his pants sliding down his hips and a wave of coldness hit his groin as it was exposed. He shivered. 

Seijuro kept on stroking him, up and down, faster and faster. 

"Seijuro." gasped the brunet. 

“Let me see your face, babe.” Seijuro pleaded.

Kouki gently removed his own arms from his face and stared at Akashi’s eyes. His husband was still stroking him without breaking eye contact, that made Kouki groan. And the look in those ruby eyes was breathtaking, they were filled with love, tenderness and want. Akashi felt content of the effect he still had on his husband and stroked him even faster. 

"Oh my…" Kouki moaned as he felt himself getting closer to the climax. 

But Seijuro removed his hands from his groin to which Furihata winced, “Come on…D-Don’t do that Sei..” He whined but gasped loudly when the hand was replaced by something very wet. 

Akashi lips were pressed against the head of his groin, he gave it a gentle lick before taking the member inside of his wet cave. 

He moved slow at first, He was moving back and forth to provide more pleasure to the brunette.

“F-Faster.” Cried Furihata as one of his hand was gripping the sheets, his knuckles went white from gripping so hard.

He couldn’t even begin to describe the sensation, of course it wasn’t the first time that Seijuro gave him a blow job but it was always done so amazingly that Furihata felt like he was rediscovering all of the sensation for the first time. 

Seijuro went faster and faster, as Kouki moaned his name loudly. He felt his cum spilling inside of his mouth, he swallowed it and removed his mouth from the member. He left a kiss on the head then rose up. When his eyes met the hazel orbs he smiled tenderly until he noticed tears streaming down the brunette’s cheeks. 

"Are You okay ?" He Asked, his voice filled with concern. His hand started stroking his lover’s hair who was still panting and sobbing. 

“Y-Yes, more than okay.” Kouki replied breathless, he felt so good, so loved that he couldn’t help crying. And the look of utter concern on his lover’s face made him sweep a little more. 

“I love you so much, and I am so glad you love me too.” He managed to say in between sobs. 

Akashi Seijuro really was something else. He was so amazing.

Akashi’s look softened, “Of course I love you.” 

He bent down and kissed his lover’s forehead, “I love you forever” he whispered then he kissed each of his brows, “ And ever,” he moved down and he kissed his nose, “And ever,” he then kissed his lips multiples times and every time their lips parted he murmured “And ever.” 

When he was down kissing his husband’s plum lips he intertwined their hands together and brought their hands to his mouth in order to plant a kiss on each knuckle.

The brunette gasped when he saw Seijuro kissing the golden ring he was wearing. 

“Never doubt my love for you Kouki.” he declared with a serious tone. “I will never be able to love someone else like I love you.” He added, the look in his eyes was tender and loving, Kouki felt like sobbing once again. 

“Me neither.” He whispered, glancing at both orbs, hypnotised by the mesmerizing look in them. 

Kouki smiled with teary eyes. "You’re so amazing, and that was amazing as always."

A single tear escaped his left eye as he was still gazing at his husband’s eyes.

Seijuro kissed his cheek where the tears was streaming down, “You are amazing as well, love.” 

"And Now, I want to show you amazing too." Kouki declared, eyes filled with determination, Akashi giggled. 

He soon shivered when kouki started removing his cloth while kissing down his neck, moving down to his nipples that he sucked and bit a little. 

Akashi exhaled sharply as Furihata let one of his hand unbutton his pants as he slid one hand under his boxer to touch the throbbing member. 

He got rid of the pants and then of the boxer, so that he could have better access to the member. 

Furihata smiled at the member which was fully erected. He proceeded to kiss down the head and took the member into his mouth, Seijuro was big so it was harder to take it all in. 

But he managed to suck it while doing it back and forth. Akashi moaned softly and Furihata felt himself blushing, he really liked it when Seijuro would moan his name like that. 

He continued when he felt a hand tangling itself in his hair, playing with his brown locks. 

Kouki was glad that Seijuro would never push his head down further on his cock to have a deepthroat. He was very respectful and whenever Furihata gave him deepthroats it was on his own will. 

And now he really wanted to give him one, he wanted to please him. So he tried to take the groin deeper down his throat. 

Akashi’s voice became louder and it all sounded just like a symphony to Furihata’s ears.

“I-I am about to..” he moaned as he felt himself cumming. Kouki was lucky enough to remove the member from his throat but decided to let the head at the entrance of his mouth as he wanted to swallow the liquid. 

He kissed the head after swallowing and then lied on the bed. Panting a little just as much as Seijuro.

“That was really good, babe.” Seijuro grinned at Kouki who was smirking a bit. 

“Great.” they then gazed at each other, their eyes were sparkling and drowning into one another. Rubies were enchanted by hazel. 

Akashi felt his heart melting, seeing such a beautiful expression in his husband’s eyes. They were so connected to one another, they could feel their soul melting into one.

Their bond was unbreakable. Akashi was sure of it, Furihata was the love of his life, the one that he wished to meet when he was little. No, Furihata was more than the love of his life, he was his soulmate. And there was no doubt about it. 

"That was breathtaking, as always." uttered Kouki, taking Seijuro out of his thoughts. 

“Indeed.” Akashi sighed in content, Furihata felt himself so happy that he could cry. 

He hid his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck and pressed his body closer to Akashi’s.

They were snuggled together, they felt warm, happy, in love, connected. They became one in each other’s arms. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kouki.” whispered Akashi, voice slightly breaking.

“Sei ?” Kouki rose his face and he gaped at the sight, Seijuro was tearing up, his eyes were warm, filled with gratitude and love.

“Thank you for everything, Kouki.” He added, his smile was so broad that it hurt. 

Kouki’s heart missed a beat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Oh my, Sei, I am so happy.” Kouki started to cry, he had never felt that happy in his entire life. Except from the day Akashi proposed to him and the day they made their vows to one another. 

“Me too.” And they held each other, everything was perfect. 

And they realised why everything in their entire life happened this way, they were meant to be. 

They suddenly were aware of the sounds and voices coming from the Tv that was still on. They totally forgot about the movie but it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked my work ! I had a really good time writing it. I felt so happy while writting it. I hope that you can see that it is more about love than sex. I wanted to show that they are really in love. Though I hope they are not too OOC.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> I am not a native speaker so I am really sorry if there are any misunderstandings.


End file.
